Waking up in a new world
by Mesonixon
Summary: This is a self insert story of me entering the My little pony world. Be noticed that I am a huge brony, so what I say at the beginning is not true about myself. I do not know what to rate this, but there will be shipping.
1. Chapter 1

I was one of the kids who was into many fandoms, and the kid who just joined the crowds. I never really liked My Little Pony that much, I just wanted to be in a group that cared about each other. I tried to watch the show, and it did not stick out to me, and I did not remember the characters. But, with everything else in my life, it started to attack me.

I was sitting on my bed listening to my iPod, when I realised that I left my laptop running on the floor. I carefully picked it up off of the ground, avoiding falling off the bed, like I usualy do. I laid against the back wall that was on my bed and I touched the pad that acted as the mouse.

"Of course" I said to myself, seeing that was opened. I laughed at myself, knowing that this fandom of mine would eventually die, and I would move on to the next bandwagon. I signed out of my page after I read my notifications, and went to my email. I saw there was only one new email. Deciding to look at it and hurry to bed, I opened up the inbox and looked to see what it was. Much to my dismay, it was a chain email.

It said, "My little pony is the best thing that has happened to the world. Spread your love by sending this to 10 ponies, or something you will not expect will happen when you wake up!"

I laughed at the email, and I quickly deleted it, knowing full well that nothing would happen to me. I slowly closed my laptop, and the light in my room was soon engulfed in darkness. I picked up my phone as a light, and put my laptop back on the floor. I turned off my phone and put it into the charger, and laid sprawled out on my bed.

The last thought that went through my mind was, "Stupid bronies,sending me this stupid crap..." And I drifted off to sleep.

Eight hours later, my alarm went off on my phone. I reached over to turn it off, and noticed something on the screen. It had low batteries! "I must not of charged it..." I thought to myself, as I put it back on my bed. Laughing at my ignorance, I went over to my dresser and began to put on my clothes. As I was doing so, I noticed something strange outside my door. There was no one talking! In the mornings, my house is usually the loudest you have ever heard, and them being this quiet was unnatural. I shook the thought away and finished putting my shoes on. I sat back down on my bed and grabbed the remote. I pressed the button to turn on the TV, but the TV did not respond. I began to get very annoyed, so I started shaking the remote, rapidly pressing the power button. The TV still did not respond. I turned the remote around to check the batteries, and they were still in them! I put the remote back on the headstand, thinking the batteries were just dead. I walked to the tv and pressed the power button myself. The Tv did not respond. I began to get very angry, as I usually watch My little pony in the mornings. I shook my head in frustration, and grabbed my school bag.

"Might as well head to school.." I thought as I grabbed my bag. I put it over my shoulder, and opened the door to my room. What I saw, I would never be able to describe again. Outside my room was not my house, but I was on a hill! My bag fell to the ground as I slumped over, looking out at the great distance of the plains I was on.

"Where is my house!" I shouted out loud, shocked at what was going on. I quickly closed my door, and took a deep breath.

"I am just dreaming..." I repeated in my mind, slowly losing my sanity. I opened the door again, and much to my dismay, the planes were still there. I slammed my door, and laid back on my bed.

"I have to be dreaming... this must be a dream..." I said out loud rapidly, rolling around on my bed. Suddenly, a thought came to my mind. I remembered the email from the previous night.

_"My little pony is the best thing that has happened to the world. Spread your love by sending this to 10 ponies, or something you will not expect will happen when you wake up!"_

I began to laugh on my bed, realizing how stupid I was thinking. A chain email would never actually punish you for not sending something, would it? Suddenly, a knock on his door caused me to scream. A small voice sounded outside his door.

"Is anypony there...?"


	2. Chapter 2

"_Your imagination is the single most important asset you possess. Your imagination is your power to create mental pictures of things that don't exist yet and that you want to bring into being. Your imagination is what you use to shape your future. And so in your own way, you are a prophet. You generate countless predictions every day. Your imagination is the source,tirelessly churning out mental pictures of what you'll be doing in the future." _  
><em> Rob Brezsny<em>

I sat on the wall of my room, hearing the knocks continue. The voice outside was soft, as well as the knocks. The voice called out again,

"Please, is anypony here?"

I sighed as I began to move off of my bed, planting my feet on the ground. I took a very deep breath, and walked over to the door, afraid of what I was going to see. When I opened it, I nearly lost my breath. In front of me stood a small yellow pony with pink hair.

I began to stumble around at the door, seeing a pony standing at my door. I started to stumble out a few words, and the small pony looked down. She began to say,

"Sorry about intruding you... but I did not know where this house came from..." She said this with an unbelievable amount of shyness, and my heart began to melt. I felt my cheeks turn red, but I shook my head. I pulled myself together and stood back up, staring at the pony.

"This is just a dream.." I said out loud, continuing the stare at the pony. I half expected the pony to disappear, but there she still stood, now looking even more nervous.

"Why are you staring at me..." She said, her cheeks now turning red. I stared at the pony, and felt my head become light.

"This pony... is real...?" I thought, and felt myself lose consciousness.

Fluttershy watched the strange mammal fall to the ground. She became very frightened for the mammal, as it hit it's head on his desk. She ran inside of it's house, picking him up with her hooves. She tried to pick him up to lay him on his bed, but she did not realize how heavy it really was! She started to quickly flap her wings, and the mammal's body began to float in the air. She struggled to carry the body onto the bed, and plopped him down ontop of it.

She stared at the mammal, wondering what it was.

"I have a good feeling it is a male..." she thought as she touched his hair. She was very afraid he was going to wake up, but the feeling soon went away. She continued to play with his hair, but remembered what she put him on the bed in the first place for.

"I need to take care of this poor thing!" She said out loud, becoming scared as she yelled, and thought she woke him up. the mammal stayed quiet and did not move a muscle. She smiled at this, and ran outside of the house to gather her supplies.


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy ran back into the mammals room and closed the door. She had brought all of her animal treating supplies with her, but was afraid it was not enough for such a big animal. She grabbed the bucket of water she had with her and put it on his bed. She grabbed a sponge with her hooves and flew towards him. She blushed as she realized what she now had to do.

"I have to take his... clothing off." She said out loud, once again afraid she woke him up. When he did not move, Fluttershy began to take off his shirt, fiddling with it as she did so. She had trouble getting it over his head, but eventually got it off. She was surprised when she saw what his body looked like under it's clothes.

"He looks so much different than any animal I have ever seen!" She once again said out loud, and put her hoof over her self to stop from talking.

"Fluttershy, you are such a loudmouth!" She thought. She dipped the sponge that was in her hooves and began to wash the mammal. She was completly red from embaressment, and she did not fully understand why. She had taken care of many animals before this, so shy is she feeling this way?

Whenever she finished cleaning his chest, she looked down toward his lower body, and she turned a compete shade of pink. She now had to take his lower clothes off. She slowly reached down to his pants, and put her hooves on the outer rims. Suddenly, while she began to take his pants off, he grabbed her hooves.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" I yelled at the yellow pony that was grabbing my pants.

The small yellow pony squeaked in terror as she fell off of me and onto the floor. I quickly felt bad for her, as I called out,

"Are you ok?"

When she did not answer, I jumped off the bed, careful not to step on her. I knelt down beside her, and looked at her in the eyes. She looked back at me in complete terror, her face completely pink.

"What were you doing with my pants?" I said, putting emphasis on the word pants.

She started to slowly mutter out words that could not be understood, until I shushed her.

"Look, I am sorry I scared you. I am just a little freaked out right now. You can stand up, I am not mad." I said, trying to sound as pleasant as possible. I smiled down at her, and she seemed to calm down. I held out my hand to her, and she put her hoof out. I pulled her to her legs, and she looked down at the ground. I seemed to tower over her, being 5''11. She must of been at least 4''5. She was just so tiny. But for some reason, she was kind of cute...

I quickly shook my head, surprised at how I was thinking. I was thinking a pony was cute. A pony! I quickly realized that I had been thinking to myself rather too long, and the small pony was still staring at the ground, most likely extremely embarrassed. I quietly laughed and asked,

"So... what is your name?"

She began to stammer again, and a small. "Fluttershy" could be heard.

I began to walk backwards, complete shock hitting my mind. I have heard that name before. I have heard it everyday on the Internet. This was the pony from the show I pretended to like...


	4. Chapter 4

My stare at the small yellow pony in front of me continued.

"I know who this pony is... it is Fluttershy!" I thought to myself, as I continued to stare at her. Fluttershy looked to have become extremely uncomfortable, keeping her eyes down on the floor, avoiding my gaze. After a few moments, I realized how truly creepy she must of felt for me to stare at her like this. I decided to test my theory out on her.

"What is your name?" I asked, with sympathy making it sweet.

She slowly lifted her head up to my eyes, and quietly said,

"My... my name is Fluttershy..." She quickly looked back at the floor, her face now a shade of red.

The shock that hit me this time was not as great, as I expected this already. So this is the pony from the show, huh? I reached my hand out to touch her head, as you would to please an animal on earth. She began to shrink under my touch, scared of what I was about to do. Slowly, I began to pet her head, and softly said

"Thank you for taking care of me Fluttershy."

I felt her body loosen up, and I took my hand away. She looked up at me and smiled, her fear now seemed to disappear. We both smiled at each other, and I sat on my bed. I motioned for her to join me, and she accepted the invitation. She slowly flapped her wings and landed on the bed, her small weight not causing the bed to react. I looked over at her and said,

"Now, can you please tell me why you were taking my clothes off?" I tried to say this in the least awkward way I could think possible. It felt weird coming out of my mouth, as I was saying this to a pony! In reaction to this, Fluttershy once again became embarrassed. This time however, she did not slump onto the bed, and answered with a tiny voice.

"Well... I love to take care of animals. And when I saw you fell down..." Her voice trailed away as she looked down at my bed. I smiled at the small pony, touched by her generoisty. So this pony did not care about her own safety, and cared for someone she did not even know? I reached my hand out to pet her again, as I did not know how to please an animal, or one that could even talk. I began to pet her head, and slowly she began to calm down. I picked up head back up so she was looking at me again. Once I did this however, she began to turn pink.

I let go of her head, and she was still looking up at me. I stared into her eyes for a moment, caught in their beautiful gaze. We stayed like this for a few minutes, and I shook my head, breaking it. I said to her,

"Thank you for taking care of me Fluttershy! I really appreciate it."  
>I smiled down at her, and she turned her head away. I could tell by the side of her face that she was very embarrassed, and it made me smile.<p>

"She is rather cute when she is like this... Wait, what am I thinking!" I said to myself, causing me to shake my head. When I did this, she turned to face me, worrying about what I was doing. I smiled back with a stupid grin, now embarrassed of myself. To break the silence, I said

"My name is Gary, by the way."

Fluttershy returned with a smile that caused my entire body to melt.

"Welcome to Ponyville... Gary."


	5. Chapter 5

Fluttershy and I continued to talk on the bed for some time after. I never noticed it before when I was watching the show, but she is very interesting. As I talked to her, I found myself looking into her eyes constantly and becoming trapped in them. She never caught me looking, or at least she did not show she knew. When we neared an hour's length of talking, she brought up the question.

"So how did you get this room out here anyway?" She asked this as quietly as possible, as if not to sound stupid. I gently laughed and responded with,

"I honestly have no clue. I just woke up here this morning." I said this louder than I had meant to, and she took it as if I was being sarcastic. She started to tilt her head down to the bed, embarrassed of her question. I tried to pet her again, but I missed her head and started to pet her mane. She started to shiver under my touch, and it made my face turn red. I continued to stroke her flowing mane. It felt like I was touching the softest fabrics in the world, and it smelt like flowers. I trailed down her mane and continued to pet her, her body heat now extremely high.

I realized how uncomfortable she must have been, and I tore my hand away from her, feeling ashamed. When I did this, she looked up at me with eyes that melted the fabric of my soul. She softly said,

"Why did you stop..."

I felt my face turn completely red, and I turned away from her. I felt her move on the bed, and I began to feel very bad. I had caused her to feel sad... and it was hurting me. Why was I feeling this way over a pony?

I turned back around after my face had returned to its normal color, and I saw Fluttershy was looking at my phone with great curiosity. She looked as if she had never seen something like it before. I crawled over to where she was on my bed and looked at the phone as well.

"What is this... thing Gary?" She asked quietly, her curiosity taking over her.

I gently laughed at the question, and took the phone from her hooves. I pressed the power button on it, and the phone's screen sprang to life, causing Fluttershy's face to light up. She squealed when she saw this, and put her hooves over her eyes and slumped on my bed. I laughed at this, and started to pet her back.

"It is called a phone. You have never seen one before?" I asked this with more curiosity than anything, wondering if Equestria had technology like this. Fluttershy reacted with happiness from me petting her back, and she picked her face up from the bed and looked back at the phone.

"I have never seen anything as wonderful as this... what does it do?" She said this again with curiosity that was cuter than a newborn puppy.

I smiled back at her, and I pressed the menu button, and the screen changed. Fluttershy's eyes were wide open, as she was completely interested in this strange new object. As I continued to press buttons, the screen continued to change.

"Well, people use this to talk to each other, play games..." I stopped my sentence when I noticed Fluttershy looked very confused when I said the word people. She tilted her head to the side. I smiled greatly at this, as she looked even cuter than usual.

"What are... people? She asked with a note of curiosity lingering.  
>In a moment, an idea popped into my head.<p>

"A person is a human… or a large animal, like me. I am guessing you don't have many of us here?" I said the last part of my sentence slowly, hoping that I would receive the answer I wanted.

Fluttershy shook her head slowly, and my heart began to shrink. She said quietly,

"You are the first... person I have seen out here..." Her sentence began to trail off, and I looked at the ground in complete sadness. So I really was out here alone! As my sadness grew inside of me, I noticed Fluttershy began to shift on the bed again. Suddenly, I felt her jump off the bed, and she was flying in front of my face. She looked very excited, and it caused me to smile. She quickly said,

"Oh I know Gary! I have a friend who might be able to help us out here!"

My smile grew across my face, and I felt an urge I could not understand. While Fluttershy was flying in front of me, I gave her the biggest hug I ever gave anyone. I felt her slump against me while I did this, and she laid her head on my shoulder. We stayed like this for a few moments, and let go of her. She smiled up at me as she began to flap her wings, and I jumped off of my bed.

"Come on, let's go Fluttershy!" 


	6. Chapter 6

When Fluttershy opened the door of my room to the outside, I had to squint my eyes. The sun was blaring down onto the land, causing it to be extremely hot. She put her front left hoof out, as to beckon me outside. I took slow steps, but I eventually walked outside. It took my eyes some time to adjust to the world outside. It was like someone took a can of bright paint and covered the dreary world he lived on. Everything out here was brighter and seemed more colorful than the Earth he was used to. I stood still for a moment, taking in the land. I jumped up when I saw Fluttershy fly over my head, and she turned around. She was smiling down at me, hovering in the air.

"Are you coming, or are you going to stand there?" She said with a joking voice.

I smiled back at her and started to follow her as she flew. I noticed how fast her wings flew, yet how graceful she was. I continued to stare at her until I had to blink my eyes. I was happy that she did not notice how much of a creep I was really being. I was staring at a pony... this place must really be screwing me up. I laughed at myself, and continued to walk. Soon, the terrain under us changed from hills to just a vast Greenland. I was happy that the hills were gone, as I could easily keep up with Fluttershy. I noticed that she seemed to be turning her head towards me every few minutes, but I did not pay much attention to it. The thought on my mind was that she knew someone who would be able to help me out of here! I repeated that thought through my mind, my smile growing each time it was said.

Fluttershy turned her head towards me again, and saw that my grin was now spread across my face. She must have thought she was the cause of it, as she smiled even wider than I was. She quickly turned her head back around, and I laughed at myself again. I really am becoming weird, aren't I?

-

After what seemed like an endless jogging session, I began to see a town rise over the distance. I felt my heart jump as I looked at the massive town. Maybe I was not the only human out here after all! Fluttershy continued to fly in front of me, going slow enough for me to keep up. We kept our pace until we reached the city. She dropped to the ground in front of me and turned around. I looked down at her and smiled, and she smiled back. We kept like this for a moment, my eyes not leaving hers. I quickly shook my head and said,

"So... where is this friend of yours?"

For a second, I could have sworn she looked sad that I broke our gaze, but I did not think much of it. She looked back up at me again and said,

"We are almost there. Just a little further from here."

She was now walking beside me, while my eyes were scanning the town. They had everything that human's had in their towns, but so much more colorful! There were ponies walking around everywhere, and they all seemed to know each other. However when they saw me beside Fluttershy, their happy faces soon turned to complete fear and confusion. One of the ponies that ran away when they saw me yelled, "It is Zecora all over again!"

I looked back down at Fluttershy, who was frowning back at me. I asked her,

''who is Zecora?"

Fluttershy's frown soon faded away, and she softly laughed.

"It is a long story." She said with a small hint of joy.

We continued to walk like this for a little while more, while I continued to look at the stores. They had stores for just about everything I could imagine. On one side there is a sofa and quill store, and on the other, a muffin store!

"You ponies have weird taste in stores..." I said out loud on accident. I quickly turned red as I felt Fluttershy turn her eyes to me. I could not feel any stupider if I would have fallen flat on my face. I would even enjoy that now if it got her to stop staring at me. Once I felt her gaze move off of me, I sighed in relief. My eyes started to scan the town again, and out on the distance I saw the biggest tree in history. I stared in complete awe of it, curious on how I had not seen it earlier. Fluttershy and I walked up to the massive tree, and at the front of it, there was a door. I grew very confused as I watched Fluttershy walk up to it and knock.

"Who would live in a tree?" I said out loud.

From behind the door, a purple unicorn answered me while opening the door.

"I would." She said.

Fluttershy smiled at Twilight and quietly said,

"Twilight, this is my new... friend, Gary."

Twilight's face soon turned to the biggest smile I have seen in ages.

"A human! I have read about them, but never thought I would ever see one. Come in you two!" The pony seemed to of been jumping around in joy, and I felt a little embarrassed. Fluttershy turned her head to look back at me, and she smiled. I returned the smile, and walked in with her. Twilight gleefully let both of us inside, and closed the door.

"Now, let's see. How did you find yourself in Equestria Gary?"


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight's question lingered in my mind as I moved to a nearby table on the ground. I saw that the seat was made from hay, and it made a smile spread across my face. They used whatever they could, unlike humans. When I sat down, I saw Fluttershy was quietly talking to Twilight by the door, and Twilight's smile turned into a frown. As they talked, I noticed Fluttershy slowly turn a light shade of pink. I could see Twilight was listening intently, as her eyes stared deeply into Fluttershy's. After a moment, Fluttershy looked at the ground, and Twilight's face turned into a grin. I could tell she was fighting back laughter, and it started to make me confused. What did Fluttershy tell Twilight that made her laugh?

This question did not stay long however, as Twilight and Fluttershy began to walk towards me. Fluttershy avoided my gaze for reasons I did not understand, and Twilight stood at the head of the table, smiling at me. Before I could say anything, she interrupted with,

"My question still stands. How did you get to Equestria?" Her eyes showed she was incredibly eager to hear the question, as if I was a book ready to give her answers. I put my elbow onto the table and placed my head on my palm. I was trying to think of an answer to give her, but her eyes staring into mine were... distracting me. They would not let off!

After a few minutes of this, Twilight looked away, as if disappointed that I did not answer her. Without turning around, she said,

"I can see you are just as confused as we are. Hang on for a moment; I think I may have an answer for both of us."

I looked over at Fluttershy for an answer, but she was still looking at the ground, lost in her thoughts. I quietly sighed, quiet enough for no one to hear, and laid my head on the table. It was a very uncomfortable position, but at least it let me rest. This did not last long, as I heard a voice in front of me say,

"What the heck is this Twilight?"

I slowly looked up, slightly angry for the interruption of my rest, and was surprised at what I saw. There was a baby dragon in front of me! Our eyes locked as he looked up at me, and mine at his. My curiosity began to get the best of me, as I said,

"Holy crap, a baby dragon!"

As quick as I said this, I regretted it. The small dragon in front of me started to get very irritated, and looked as if he was puffing smoke. The dragon crossed his arm in front of him and said in a cocky voice,

"Who are you calling a baby dragon? I'm Spike, and I don't think you should be here."

I tried to hold back my laughter at what he said, but to no avail. My laughter began to slip past my lips, and the dragon in front of me looked as if he was glowing with anger. He started to raise one of his small arms, but Twilight swiped his hoof away quickly. I did not see when she got there, but now I felt ashamed at laughing at the small thing. I started to rub my arm in shame as the small dragon in front of me started to talk to Twilight. I looked down at Fluttershy, hoping to see some signs of her reacting to this, but her head was still down. I was now becoming very irritated at everyone in the room, and I sat back down. I called out to Twilight and said,

"You were saying about an answer you had for both of us?"

She must have known I was becoming irritated, as she turned a shade of red.

"Umm, excuse me Gary, I am sorry about that. This is Spike, my loyal helper. I believe you two have met by now..."

She looked down at the small dragon in annoyance.

"Say sorry Spike." She said.

Spike looked up at Twilight, and looked as if he was about to argue with her.

"But Twilight, he called me-"

She began to glare down at him, and he sighed. He let his arms sway down beside him, and he said,

"Fine. I'm sorry, I guess..."

Twilight now smiled at Spike and said,

"Good. Now go find the book called "Theories of other's existence", If you would please."

Spike nodded his head, and started to walk away. Before he did so, he looked at me with pure anger in his eyes. It made me rather uncomfortable, but I shook the feeling away. I looked back at Twilight and said,

"So what is this book that you were talking about?"

She smiled at me and sat down at the head of the table. She looked at me and Fluttershy, who now had her head up, much to my happiness.

"Well, in my research I have done, there is such a thing called the multiverse theory. What it means is that is there is a hypothetical set of multiple possible universes that together comprise everything that exists and can exist The entirety of space, time, matter, and energy as well as the physical laws and constants that describe them."

The faces of Fluttershy's and mine were of plain confusion. Twilight saw that we were both becoming very confused, so she slightly chuckled.

"Well, in simple terms, it is possible for other universes to exist outside our own. I am thinking that Gary's universe somehow interacted with each other, and Gary was transported here."

I began to feel very light headed. The universes were shared, and I was the only one to be transported... The fact of this made me want to lie down, which I did gladly. I could feel my head begin to throb, and I closed my eyes. Twilight must have realized what she did hurt me, as she ran over to me. Fluttershy followed this action as well, and she began to pet my back. A smile began to creep on my face, as this is exactly what I did to comfort her. I picked my head off of the table and looked at both of them.

"Thanks you two. It is just that... why I the one was chosen to be transported here. Why not someone else?"

They both looked down at this, showing they did not know the answer. As I began to feel sad again, Twilight picked her head up quickly.

"Who is to say you weren't the only one to be teleported? We don't know for sure you are not the only one!" She said this quickly, and it made my smile grow across my face. As a part of my instinct, I hugged her. At the corner of my eye, I could see Fluttershy's shock at this, and how pink her face turned. She looked back at the ground and sat down. I could feel Twilight's muscles loosen as I continued to hug her, and I let go. I felt ashamed for a moment, as I made Fluttershy sad.

"Sorry about that... I could not help myself..." I said this slowly, trying to find my words as I said them.

She shyly looked up at me and smiled.

"It is alright! I have not had someone hug me like that before!" She said this happily, and it made my blood rush to my face. I felt very embarrassed at this moment, and started to rub my arm again. As I did this, I heard tiny feet run against the hard ground, and a voice said,

"Twilight, I found the book!"

I turned around to see Spike, who was smiling at Twilight's direction, completely avoiding my gaze. Twilight shook her head and laughed, not explaining why she did this. She walked over to Spike and thanked him. I stared at both of them, wondering why Twilight was not taking the book. Suddenly, a burst of light appeared around her horn. I grew very worried for a moment, not knowing what was happening to her. Suddenly, out of Spike's hands, the book began to have the same color glow. I began to grow very confused as the book started to rise and glide over to the table. As I was about to question this, I heard Twilight laugh.

''It is called magic Gary. It is something you are going to have to get used to!"

She laughed at herself, and I joined in. She opened the book on the table and began to flip through the pages. She suddenly stopped and said

"Ahah! Found it!"

She moved the book closer to me and said,

"Look at the picture!"

I looked down at the book, and could not believe my eyes. There in the book, was a picture of a human. 


	8. Chapter 8

I continued to stare at the picture in front of me. On the page was a picture of a primitive human, most likely from the stone ages. There was text surrounding the picture, almost too small for me to read. When I reached out for the book, Twilight squealed. She put her hoof over the book, and I put my hands back at my sides. She said in a slow voice,

"This book is very, very old. I am afraid if you touch it, you might break it..."

Her voice trailed away as she looked down, obviously embarrassed. I smiled at her and said,

"It is alright! I won't touch it. Just explain to me, why are you showing me this book?"

Her face lifted up, and she was suddenly happy. She sat down beside me, right between me and Fluttershy. I could still see Fluttershy at the corner of my eye, and she was glaring at Twilight. I don't know why, but it bothered me. In the short time I had known Fluttershy, she had never seemed like she could get angry. What was her reason now? Before I could think about my thought, I saw Twilight's hoof reach out in front of my face, and towards the book. She had her hoof just close enough to show me where to read, but not to where she was touching the book.

"Humans, in myth, are known taxonomically as _Homo sapiens_, Latin for wise man or knowing man are the only living species in the _Homo_ genus. Anatomically modern humans originated in Africa about 200,000 years ago, reaching full behavioral modernity around 50,000 years ago. Humans have a highly developed brain and are capable of abstract reasoning, language, introspection, and problem solving. This mental capability, combined with an erect body carriage that frees the hands for manipulating objects, has allowed humans to make far greater use of tools than any other living species on Earth. Other higher-level thought processes of humans, such as self-awareness, rationality, and sapience, are considered to be defining features of what constitutes a person. Their folk lore is around war and depression, and stories are around death."

My head began to rattle as she read this to me. I could not wrap my head around some of the things this book said. Humans were just a theory, but I exist. I could feel blood rush to my head as I thought, and Twilight began to rub my back. I looked over at her, and she smiled back at me.

"Do you want to continue reading?" She said to me softly.

I nodded my head without thinking, and she continued.

"Humans are uniquely adept at utilizing systems of communication for self-expression, the exchange of ideas, and organization. Humans create complex social structures composed of many cooperating and competing groups, from families to nations. Social interactions between humans have established an extremely wide variety of values, social norms, and rituals, which together form the basis of human society. With individuals widespread in every continent except Antarctica, humans are a cosmopolitan species. As of November 2011, the human population was estimated by the United Nations Population Division to be about 7 billion, and by the United States Census Bureau to be about 6.97 billion. Like in Myth, Humans are said to be non-existent, and are treated as such."

When Twilight stopped reading and closed the book, I was stuck in complete shock. I was thought of as a myth... I never existed. Without noticing, I said out loud,

"So that's it. I do not exist, do I? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" I said this harsher than I wanted to, and I felt shame rush back into me. I could hear Fluttershy get up from her seat and run over to me. She was now on the other side of me, and she got close to my face.

"I know you exist, you do not need to be so angry..." She said this soft enough to make me smile, and Twilight got close to my face as well.

"I am not saying you do not exist. I thought you just wanted to know what us pony folk think about humans. I know you exist as well, that is all that matters."

With both mares beside me, I felt more comfortable than I had in my entire life. They were both known rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. I spread my arms out behind their back and embraced them both in a hug. I could feel them both press against me, and I did not think much of it. I said out loud,

"Thank you... both of you. For everything you are doing for me."

Both mares replied with,

"You are very welcome!" When we saw Spike coming down the stairs. He glared at me with the angriest eyes I could ever see, and he came running at me. Fluttershy and Twilight both jumped up when they saw this, and Spike jumped up and landed on my chest. He got his face close to mine, and I could feel his anger glow off of his scales. He began to punch me continuously on the face saying,

"Who the hell do you think you are! You just waltz into my house and start rubbing up against my friends like they are some floozies! Who do you think you are!" He yelled this at me, and I did not react. I just looked up at him, completely struck with awe at what he did. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Twilight's horn glow, and Spike did the same. Spike started to glide away from me, but he started to wiggle around the magic, as if he was trying to fight it. I saw Fluttershy run over to me, and she stood over my body. She looked as if she was going to cry, and it made me cry. As the tears rushed from my eyes, both my vision and my hearing began to fade. I could hear Twilight screaming at Spike, and Fluttershy still stood over me. As I began to fade out, I saw Twilight stand over me again. Before I fell asleep, she said,

"I'm sorry..." 


	9. Chapter 9

"My freaking head..."

This was all I could say when I woke up. My head felt like it was being squished inside of a compactor, and it was throbbing continuously like a drum beat. I started to rub my head to try and ease the pain, but it just worsened at my touch. I laid my arms across the bed I was laying on. I did not care to wonder how I got onto this bed, I only cared that it was comfortable. As my eyes scanned the room, I realized how late it must be. The moonlight was shining in from a nearby window that was cracked open, and the crisp night air slowly flowed in. The cold air felt good against my warm skin, and I began to relax against the bed. The pain in my head did not subdue, but at least I was now comfortable. I felt like I was in complete peace for a few moments, until I heard a door open and close extremely fast. The throbbing in my head worsened, and before I could stop it, a pain filled groan escaped my lips. I kept my eyes closed, not caring who just came into the room. I could hear someone coming near me slowly, but I was more concerned with my once again aching head. I heard the footsteps stop, and felt the presence of someone standing over me. Reluctantly, I slowly opened my eyes to see Twilight looking down at me. I swiftly closed my eyes, not knowing the reason why. She did not seem to notice this, as she continued to stand there. My thoughts began to collect themselves, and a question blared in my head. What was she doing here?

I soon got my answer, as I felt a hoof touch my hair. I felt goosebumps wash over my body, but I stayed as still as possible. This continued for a few moments, with her slowly petting my head with her hoof. When it stopped, I felt sad for some reason. I wanted her to keep doing this, but I did not know why? I almost opened my eyes to tell her to keep doing it, but I felt a cold rag touch my forehead. The coolness of the rag made me shake, but not enough for her to notice it. She began to wipe my head with the rag, and I felt extremely happy for some unknown reason. Why was she doing this for me? After a while, she stopped doing this as well. The rag stopped moving, but it was still left on my head. I was grateful for this, as the pain in my head seemed to disappear. I felt like I was about to pass out on the bed, and now realized how tired I really was. After a few seconds, I even forgot Twilight was still in the room. I could feel the sweet embrace of sleep begin to wash over me, as I became completely relaxed. Then, suddenly, my relaxation was broken. I felt someone get on the bed with me. Panic washed over my body, not realizing who had gotten on the bed with me. I felt the body snug up against me, and the body was extremely warm. I stayed like this for a few minutes, feeling my drowsiness come back to me. I did not dare turn around to see who was in the bed with me, as I was afraid of the answer. In a few moments, my state of complete relaxation had returned, and the sweet escape of sleep found me again.


End file.
